The present invention relates to an enhanced reconditioning equalizer filter to boost the performance of any communication transmitter. The enhanced reconditioning equalizer filter input could be baseband, intermediate frequency (IF), or RF signal, and its output is the peak reduced and smoothened baseband signal that can be up converted to IF or RF. In any wireless communication system one of the critical sub-systems is the transmitter. This sub-system has a major contribution in cost, power consumption, and size of the system. The main reason is the requirement of communication transmitter sub-system for linear components. The higher the linearity, the higher the power consumption, cost and size. In order to minimize the cost, size and power consumption there is a need for techniques that overcome this problem. This invention conquers these challenges by using a simple and accurate enhanced reconditioning equalizer filter module used at the input to this sub-system.